The advent of modular type furniture has dictated the need for cushions which can be expeditiously removed therefrom for replacement purposes. Conventional cushions, normally comprising a rigid support member secured thereunder, are normally attached to a rigid frame by fastening means, such as screws or bolts. In addition to greatly increasing production time, replacement of the cushion for repair purposes or the like has proven unduly time-consuming and costly.